The Real Ikuto
by Ran.Sato
Summary: Never underestimate old ladies, they might just turn you into ... A CAT? xAmutox
1. The Beginning

**Ran: Best idea ever!**

**Amu: What is it?**

**Ran: *whispers* Isn't that GREAT!**

**Amu: But he's stayin' with me.**

**Ran: No DUH. It IS an Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Woo hoo!**

**Ran: Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara, blah blah blah... Lets GET ON WITH THIS! *punches air***

**-Everyone sweatdrops-**

**________________________________________________(HA!AMUTO!!!)________________________________________________________________________________**

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap...Tap_

Amu looked over to the balcony door, where the sound was coming from. She opened the door, expecting a certain someone to waltz in. Nobody. She curses under her breath.

_Bounce... _

She looks to her bed. A small, blue haired cat gives her what looks to be a smirk. She faints.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell Ikuto?!" Amu shouted, pointing at him. He sighed.

"I don't kn-" He started. Amu gasped.

"Oh. My. God. YOU FREAKIN' TALK TOO?!"

"Well, you expected an answer, didn't you?"

"Calm down Amu... It's just a...Talking cat... Who happens to be Ikuto..."

"Great... You talk to yourself..."

"Why are you a cat?" She asked, looking at him skeptically. He shrugged and stretched himself.

"Well, basically..."

_.:FLASHBACK:._

_Ikuto's POV; The cool point of veiw. _

_(Ran: God Ikuto I let you write ONE line...Ikuto: ¬_¬)_

_"Deary... Please help me home..." The old lady said, reaching to me._

_"Pft... Get home yourself..." I looked at her and scoffed. Bad choice._

_"You will regret this...Deary..."_

_"Of course I will..." I shrugged._

_"I will turn you into your WOULD BE SELF!"_

_Okay, now did this mean I would Character change right there? Or that another Yoru would appear? Dammit, one was enough._

_**ZAPP!**_

_.:END OF FLASHBACK:._

"...And then I was a cat..." He finished. Amu was giving him a look.

"Wait right here." She said, walking to her closet. She pulled out a box and threw it on the bed. She emptied the contents . A collar, cat toys, catnip and a food and water bowl fell out. She gently pulled Ikuto into her lap and put the bright red collar on him. He scrambled out of her lap and scratched the collar. "I used to have a cat, but he died a long while ago. This is his stuff." She smiled sadly. Ikuto nuzzled her hand...Then licked it. Amu hit him on the head. "YOU PERVERTED FREAKIN' CAT!"

"Aw... Amu... You are no fun..." He pouted. Amu smiled sweetly at him. She stroked his head softly.

"I'll let you stay here until you get back to normal, 'kay?" (A/N: OMG AMU?! OOC much?) She smirked, "On one condition..."

"What's that, dear Amu?" He kitty-smirked back.

"No perverted stuff!" She smiled evilly. Ikuto cocked his head to the side.

"And what makes you think that in THIS form I could?" He walked over to Amu's pillow.

"Hey. Hey Ikuto! Don't-" She said, but she couldn't finish. He was already sleeping.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ran: Super short chapter... COMPLETE!**

**Amu: Yo. Why was I so... Out of character?**

**Ran: 'Cos... Wait where's Ikuto?**

**Amu: Sleeping.**

**Ran: *switches on megaphone and walks over to bed* You ready Amu?**

**Amu: *nods***

**Ran and Amu: WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!**

**Ikuto: *hits the celing* What the- YOU GUYS?!**

**Ran and Amu: *Run away laughing***

**Ikuto: SHIT!**


	2. Fish Food and Utau

**Ran: Hey again, I wanna thank the following peeps for the reveiws:**

**seirraphantom, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, Kags21 and last but not least, Yami211!**

**Ikuto: Great. Now get on with the FREAKIN' STORY!**

**Amu and Ran: Angry much?**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Ran: I don't own anything! Not Shugo Chara or anything else... **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"...to...Ikuto... IKUTO WAKE UP!"

The blue cat yawned and looked at his 'owner' with a semi-annoyed look. "What now, Amu?" He asked boredly, stretching and then finnaly giving her his full attention. His eyes widened. She was dressed in only a towel, and was dripping wet.

"Get out of my room, I need to change." She stated, pointing to the door. "NOW."

He kitty -smirked. "Aw... You ruin ALL the fun..." He smirked, dodging a punch. He walked out the door and sat quietly until Amu gave him the 'OK'. She eventually stuck her head out and roughly pulled him back in. She sat on the bed and looked him in the eye.

"Now, I'm getting food for you. No steak, no chicken, no gourmet stuff." She said, "So don't be upset when I come home with Iams or something."

Ikuto flicked his tail. "No need to worry princess, I'll be happy JUST cause it came from you." He sauntered over to her pillow, and rolled over. She rolled her eyes before slinging on her rucksack and walking out the door.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu sighed to herself before picking the cheapest cat-food there was. She paid the cashier and walked over to her car, getting in and shrugging off her rucksack. She sat it on her lap and opened it. A blue cat looked at her with a sly grin on his face.

"Yo." He smirked. Amu looked around before grabbing the cats neck and shaking it.

"Ikuto! You stupid cat! What are you doing here! I TOLD you to stay at home idiot!" She whispered quickly. "I have classes so I can't drop you at home... So shut up and I'll feed you at break." She put him gently into the bag and put the bag on the passenger seat. She sighed and smiled at him. "You silly cat..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, have you seen Amu today?" Kukai mouthed to Utau, who was painting her nails boredly. She looked at him for a second, before replying.

"No, why?" She mouthed back. The teacher walked passed and looked at them both. She was about to say something when Amu burst into the room.

"S-Sorry I'm late Miss Bitters(A/N: Invader Zim referance. I don't own that! (but I do own several GIR figures... He's so cute!)" Amu stuttered, rushing to her seat. The old teacher smiled at her before patting her on the head.  
"Since you are a first-time offender, I'll let you off with a warning." She smiled thinly. Amu nodded and sat down at her desk quietly, pulling out her book and writing the first sum. Ikuto popped out of her bag and nuzzeled her leg. Amu froze.

"I-Ikuto... BACK in your bag..." She whispered, blushing madly, "Miss Bitters might see!"

Ikuto looked at her. "Miss Bitters? THE Miss Bitters? I had her one year... After class ask her about Ikuto Tsukiyomi..." He said laying down in her bag. He winked at her before falling to sleep. Amu winced, but waited until class finished.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh... Miss Bitters?" Amu walked over to her teachers desk. The teacher looked up from her book and put it down before smiling at Amu.

"Yes, my dear?"

Amu's bag shifted, and she gulped. "Have you heard of a... Ikuto Tsuk-"

"Ikuto!" Miss Bitters cried, "He was ever so charming, possibly one of the BEST students I have ever had! You and him are on my list, young lady! My list of the best students!" She stopped and looked at Amu, "Do you know him?" She asked.

Amu nodded, "Oh yes, we're friends, I guess..." She started but was stopped when Miss Bitters grabbed her shoulders.

"Hold on to him, my girl! There won't be a catch like him for another good hundred years!"

"B-But-!"

"I tell you now, don't lose sight of him! Get married A.S.A.P!" She started pushing Amu out the door. "Invite me to your wedding!" She finished, slamming the door.

"I... IKUTO!" Amu grabbed the cat and swung him around. "You freaking mess! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY TEACHER?! NOW I'M ENGAGED! I AM TOO YOUNG! YOU PLANNED THISDIDN'T YOU?! TELL ME NOW!" She demanded, dropping Ikuto. He 'collasped' at her feet.

"... Amu?" A voice said quietly. Amu turned around and gasped. Utau cocked her head to the side. "What are you doing to that cat?" Ikuto's head lifted off the ground a couple of millimeters and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow at Amu, who sighed but nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Amu? What are we doing here?" Utau asked, sitting down on Amu's couch and bouncing up and down quickly. She shifted and then crossed her legs. Amu pulled Ikuto out of her bag.

"Utau... This is your brother, Ikuto..." She said quietly before setting him down on the table. Utau looked at the cat. Ikuto looked back, and the smirked.

"Yo." He smirked, earning a nod from Utau.

"IKUTO'S SO KAWAII!!!!" She screamed, grabbing him and hugging him until he scrambled away. The chase began.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ikuto! Get off the fridge now!"

"No!"

"KAWAII!"

"SHUT UP UTAU!"

"Ikuto! Calm down and climb down."

-

-

-

-

"I got the net!"

"What the Hell? I don't have a net in my house?"

"... Oh..."

"..."

"IKUTO! YOU CHEAT NO SQUEEZING INTO SMALL SPACES!"

-

-

-

-

"Amu? Do have any water guns?"

"...No."

"B-"

"NO."

-

-

-

-

Ikuto came out of his hiding spot three hours later, demanding fish. Amu got the packet of food and poured it into a plastic bowl. He licked it carefully before taking a bite. He ate it all in a heartbeat. Amu smirked at him and picked him up. She laid on the bed and let him go, expecting him to run away. But hey, Ikuto's full of surprises. He nuzzled her neck and laid down next to her. Amu smiled and stroked him, she didn't care about how close he was, or how he felt her neck. She was too tired to anyway.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: Hey! Chapter finished!**

**Ikuto: ... Great. I'm proud of you, **

**Amu: IKUTO? BEING THAT MEAN TO THE PERSON WHO CONTROLS YOUR FUTURE?!**

**Ikuto: ... Heh.**

**Amu: You are horrible.**

**Ikuto: You love me anyway.**

**Amu: Yeah, of course (!)**

**Ran: What. The. Hell. *grabs Amu roughly* AMU? THIS IS AN AMUTO! NO ' Yeah of course (!)' FREAKIN' MAKE OUT WITH HIM FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**Amu: UAHHH!!**

**Ran: *sighs* Read and reveiw peeps!**


	3. Tadase got BURNED

**Ran: Hey! How are you all?**

**Amu: Yo! **

**Ikuto: ...**

**Ran: Thanks to : Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, Kags21, sylvanicara, sierraphantom and for reveiwing! I didn't think people would like this story! Anyway, to answer Kags21's question, I didn't think about ages that much... But let's just say that Ikuto's... 23 and Amu's 18. 'Kay?**

**Amu: With that done, let's get on with this! Ran doesn't own anything!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Yo, I'm off to school." Amu said, "Don't follow me. Alright?" She waved at the cat and walked out the door. Ikuto watched her get on her bike and ride away. He smirked and hopped out the window.

-

-

-

-

"...So, the answer is 10, obviously. Now for homework..." Ms Bitters pointed to the textbook. Amu sighed and flipped open her diary, roughly scribbling in the homework. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to the door. Amu, on the other hand, took her time putting her things away, and long after everyone had headed to lunch, sauntered out the door. Tadase, Kukai and Nagehiko waited for her at a table.

"Yo! Amu!" Kukai shouted, making everyone around him look at him as if he was crazy. "We saved you a seat!" He said more quietly as she approached the table holding a brown paper bag. She sat down next to Tadase, and smiled at him before talking to Nagehiko about recipes and such. Tadase was looking at Amu's bag. When she turned to him. He cocked his head to the side.

"Amu, who's that?" He asked, pointing at a dark blue cat who sat next to her bag. Amu's eyes widened.

"Ikuto?" She choked. The cat meowed and jumped on the table, nuzzling her hand. Tadase scratched the cats ears. Ikuto didn't protest, but he did glare at Tadase.

"Err... Amu? Why is your cat named after Ikuto?" Kukai and Tadase said together. Amu froze. How was she going to explain THIS?

"Oh... Ikuto gave me this...Cat." She said quietly. Tadase frowned.

"Tsukiyomi? Ikuto TSUKIYOMI?" He said, "That theiving cat...Gave you a PRESENT?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" She answered, slightly annoyed. Kukai was more interested in talking to Nagehiko than to hear what Amu and Tadase were talking about.

"Amu, don't accept gifts from this cat. He's nothing but trouble." Tadase leant closer to Amu. He was about to put his lips on hers when suddenly, he fell backwards. "ARGH! GET THIS CAT OFF ME!" Tadase shouted, trying to pry the angered cat off his face.

-

-

-

-

"I-Ikuto! Come on! Get off !"

"ARGH!"

"Ouch. I didn't think that was possible."

-

-

-

"WAH! HELP ME AMU!"

"..."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! HELP M- WAH!"

-

-

-

Ikuto jumped on Amu's lap, and smirked at her. Nagehiko and Kukai took Tadase to the nurse's office. She looked at Ikuto. "What was that? " She asked. He looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry, it's just that he was like going to kiss you...And I got..." Amu smiled.

"Jealous?.. It's okay, Tadase's just a fruit. Gay. Whatever you wanna call him, he's gayer than Christmas." Amu said, resting on her hand boredly. Ikuto smiled.

"I'll go home, alright?" He turned to leave but Amu grabbed his tail, making him yelp, but stop. She looked down.

"No... You can stay if you want..." She whispered. He grinned.

"Alright!" He said jumping into her bag and making himself comfortable. Amu sighed.

This was going be a very,very, VERY long day.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: Short chapter, I know. Sorry! I did have a chapter but it was rushed. Not that this wasn't... This just wasn't AS rushed.**

**Ikuto: What ever.**

**Amu: Shut it Ikuto.**

**Ran: Amu... Are you PMSing?**

**Amu: NO!**

**Ikuto and Ran: Heh... You so are...**

**Amu: *picks up chair* Shut...Up...**

**Ikuto: Ohhhh... Sassy.... *gets hit by chair***

**Ran: Read it, reveiw it.**


	4. Sorry! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**Sorry guys, but I may not be updating, you see, my dad's confiscated my laptop, which has my files on it.**

**It's only until Friday (14th May). I'm writing this while my dad's at parents evening!**

**Don't worry! I'll give you guys an EXTRA LONG chapter to make up for it! **

**Love, Ran**

**P.S I'll try to update ASAP!**


	5. Well, Chapter 4 Is very odd

**Ran: Sorry... About the wait... *cries* I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE!!! WAH!**

**Ikuto: ... Anyway, Ran doesn't own nutin'.**

**Ran: *sniff* FORGIVE ME!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Amu sat on the bed and sighed. You see, tonight, Tadase was coming over for relationship advice...

... Like she WANTED him to come over.

Ikuto was sleeping on the couch. It had been nearly a month since he was turned into a cat. Amu had stopped feeding him cat food, after a L O N G trip to the vet, and had started making two helpings of whatever she had.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

It was Gaylord. She put on a small smile on and opened the door. Tadase pushed passed her and jumped on the couch, ignoring the sleeping cat. A small growl escaped her lips. She walked over to Tadase and pulled him off the couch.

"AMU? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted, "You..."

"You were ON MY CAT, Gay- I mean, Tadase..." She said, picking up Ikuto, who was... Well, pissed. Ikuto sighed and gave Amu a,

'Why-the-hell-was-I-woken-up-from-my-friggin'-nap?' look...

...Which she had seen MANY times before. She smiled at him. Tadase scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You like your STINKIN' CAT more than ME?" He was really ANNOYED.

Amu sighed at him, he was so... Tempermental. She ignored him and put Ikuto on her bed.

"He is not a 'stinkin' cat' , he's MY cat, and if YOU have a PROBLEM with that... Just leave already." She said plainly. "The door's THERE. Unless when you want to be a NORMAL person and just SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. "

Tadase obliged, and they got to the matter at hand...

**=========Mini Note =======**

**I was watching Fruits Basket and I started crying! **

**I was watching that bit where Hotori and- and Kanna and- and- Tohru and *cries* IT WAS SOO CUTE AND SAD!!!**

**Back to the *sniff* story now...**

**OMG AKITO???!!! OUT THE WINDOW???!!!**

**Kyo and Yuki sleeping? KAWAII!**

**God I love this show.**

**======End of Mini-Note======**

"Now Tadase, when a girl says to you, 'I'm cold...' what do you do?" Amu pointed at him. Tadase pouted.

"You give her your-"

BZZZZZZZZZZT! Came the buzzer Amu had.

"WRONG! You pull her close and say..." She gestured for Tadase to answer, he didn't.

She sighed, "You say ' I'm cold too.' OKAY?!"

Tadase blinked and cocked his head to the side for the millionth time in a matter of minutes.

"Tadase, I think you should go now..." Amu sighed again, pushing him out the door. He stopped and flipped around quickly, kissing her roughly. Amu gasped and nearly screamed. She slammed the door in his face.

"God... He is a gigantic, HUGE dickhead..." She side walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finished, she sat down on the bed and looked at Ikuto. She was now MUCH more relaxed around him, and she didn't mind sleeping next to him or anything. It was a bit odd. Ikuto growled. "When I get back to normal... He is DEAD..." He clawed the at the bed furiously. Amu smiled and got up to change into her pyjamas.

-

-

-

-

-

_"...Amu... Kiss me now..." _

_" B-But..."_

_"Now Amu."_

_"Alright......"_

_**"Tadase-kun..."**_

-

-

-

A scream woke Ikuto up. He turned to see Amu screaming and running towards him. He gasped as she picked him and shook him lightly.

"Ikuto! I HAD THE WORST POSSIBLE NIGHTMARE EVER!!!"


	6. Tadagay and The Sleepover

**Ran: Guys, my life sucks at the moment.**

**1. My brother Kyo (Rockin name huh? I wish that was my name... Lucky bastard.) BROKE my laptop. Only getting it back in two weeks.**

**2. EXAMS! Don't have high hopes for a chapter next week... **

**Sorry bout all this crap! I'll make it up to you with ... Something. First five to suggest a REASONABLE fanfic idea, I'll make it in under a week, more than 1000 words.**

**Here's da chapter! **

**WARNING!WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TONS OF TADASE HATING! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ikuto sighed for the millionth time in five minutes. "You're choosing clothes for a freakin' SLEEPOVER, not for the runway..." He rolled his eyes as she pouted childishly.

"Would you SHUT UP?" She repeated... AGAIN. Ikuto rolled onto his back.

"So, who's it with anyway? " He asked, not completly interested. Amu blushed.

"Well, Tadagay... Yaya... Rima... Utau and acoupleofboysfromourschooltoo!" She looked at him, hoping, no, PRAYING that he didn't hear that last bit... But.. He did.

_"I'll KILL THEM! WHO ARE THEY???!!!" _He thought, but he merely replied with an "Ah. How nice." Amu gave him a look before packing her final clothes away.

"See ya Ikuto!" She shouted out the door, but little did she know...

"Hey... Amu?" A boy looked at her bag he picked something up.

"Yes, Yuki?" Amu yawned, turning to face him. She screamed at what she saw next.

"IKUTO?" She grabbed the cat from Yuki and glared at Ikuto. "What are YOU doing here?" She whispered, and she looked back at Yuki before shuffling out the room and locking herself in the guest bedroom.

"Yo." He smirked, looking directly at her. She rolled her eyes and shook him.

"WHAT are you doing? Why are you here? Your so... ARGH..." She put him on the bed and rushed out the door, not giving him a chance to respond to her questions. She came back less than a minute later with Utau. Amu pointed at Ikuto. "Right, so here he is."

"Ah, I see. Ikuto, what are you doing here?" She asked, flicking her brother on the head. " I hope you aren't causing Amu distress..."

Amu muttered something along the lines of, 'too late Utau... Way too late.'

Utau thought for a second. "Why don't you just take him home? " She asked, but she recieved a glare from Amu.

"If that WORKED, then I would of DONE IT. Now, what next?"

Utau sat on the bed, next to Ikuto. "Err... How 'bout... Hiding Ikuto in THIS room, 'til tommorow?" She stroked Ikuto, who was slowly falling asleep. Amu shrugged,

"Well, he would probably find a way out so..." She sighed and walked to the door. "But it's okay... I'll just go home..." She went to open the door but....

**"Utau... The door is not opening..." **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"What. The hell. Is. Happening..?" Amu banged her head on the door, hoping for someone to respond. Very unlikely. She heard footsteps outside the door. "H-Hey! Whoever you are! Help! We're stuck!"

"Amu?" Tadagay... Damn.

"Er... Tadase? Can you open the door? We're stuck..." Amu pressed her ear against the door, hoping for a answer.

"... Yeah I'll open it... On one condition..." He said. Amu held her breath.

"... What Tadase..?" She sighed, resting her head gently against the door.

He smirked. "Be my girlfriend for an hour." He chuckled quietly under his breath.

Amu turned to Utau for a minute before sighing.

"Utau, get the bedsheets. We're goin' out the window..." Amu started pulling the sheets off the bed. Utau looked at her feet.

"Amu?" Tadase knocked against the door.

"Er, Amu? We're on the third floor... Right above the rosebushes... And the guard dogs..." She smiled weakly. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Okay..." Amu leant down and whispered in Ikuto's ears. "Hey, Ikuto? Can you do me favour? Please...?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright Tadase... I'll be your girlfriend... Just open the door." Amu said 'sadly'. She could practically see him smirk.

"Well, Amu, I'm happy to do so... But for lack of response... Now it's a week." He smirked (Note: His smirk is NOWHERE NEAR as hot as Ikuto's...).

Amu smiled, "Well, Tadase... I've always loved you... SO it's no problem for me..."

_***Clack***_

Amu winked at Ikuto. Tadase opened the door, puckering his lips fora kiss. Amu stepped back and pointed at Tadase. " Ikuto! Go for the crotch!"

Ikuto smirked before jumping onto Tadase's arm, biting. HARD. Tadase screamed like a girl. Utau and Amu were on the floor laughing as Ikuto kept hold of Tadase's arm while Tadase ran around the room, shouting loudly.

*****_**THUD***_

Amu looked at Tadase, who was rolling around in pain, moaning and shaking. Amu smiled and stepped over Tadase, skipping out the door. Ikuto jumped on him before following Amu. Utau looked at him for a second.

"You know, I think Amu isn't that fond of gay people, Tadagay. You should have figured that out by now." She said, and with that, she left the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: That's all for now! I'll try to update A.Q.A.P!**

**Ikuto: A...Q...A..P?**

**Ran: As quick as possible.**

**Ikuto: Ah.**

**Amu: Read and reveiw!**


	7. Yuki and the Bath

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: Where's Ran?**

**Ikuto: *shrugs* I dunno... I... I thought she was with you!**

**Amu: Her laptop's on...**

**Ikuto: ... *smirks***

**Amu: Ran (wherever she may be...) doesn't own anything... Hee hee.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ikuto! I worship the ground you walk on!" Amu cried, thowing herself at his feet. The cat smiled. He suddenly turned back into a human and then they got onto the bed to ...

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu: WAIT!**

**Ikuto: ?**

**Amu: Ikuto, if YOUR gonna write this story... Write it right...**

**Ikuto: Wait, who's the one on the laptop? Hmmm? I thought so. Point one for the smexy cat.**

**Amu: *sigh* Just lemme write you bastard...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ikuto looked at Amu. "Amu... I'm gay..." He said and then wasjdalksdjaksdnklnasld.;lksd23w-dj-s0 do...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***they both grab the laptop***

**Amu: HEY YOUR RUINING MY STORY! LET GO! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! *pull*  
**

**Ikuto; NO YOU LET GO! OW! YOU BITCH! *pull***

**Amu: YOU BASTARD I HATE Y-! *pull***

***Ran opens door***

**Ran: Sorry guys, I took a lil' break there!**

**Amu and Ikuto: ... Oh. *hides laptop***

**Ran: Now on with the REAL story. Now you two.... *glares***

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ikuto~! I'm off!" Amu shouted, grinning widely. "Food's on the worktop!" She heard the familiar 'pitter-patter' of feet coming to see her off. Ikuto had been like this for at least 6 weeks.

"...Where are you going anyway?" He asked, looking her up and down before sighing.

"I'm off on a date with Yuki! Y'know, the cutie from the sleepover?" She grinned again, "He said he wants to get to know me better!" She did a small dance on the floor. Ikuto frowned.

"Yuki... Takashi... RIght?" He growled, Amu looked confused.

"Y-Yeah... What's it to ya?" She brushed imaginary dust offf her outfit.

"Amu, stay away from him he-" Amu scoffed.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS. 'COS I HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE!" She glared, crossing her arms, "SO JUST... Just leave me alone okay Ikuto? Bye." She slammed the door in his cute face.

Ikuto ran over to the window, but noticed it was locked. A note hung down from it.

_Think you could fool me that easily?_

_Well you got another thing coming._

_From,_

_Amu._

_P.S_

_You'll find this note on ALL of the windows and doors! _

Ikuto cursed. He was trapped. He thought of a way to get out but he knew there wasn't one. He had to wait.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(On Amu and Yuki's date)**

"Amu! I'm over here!" Yuki called, waving at her. " I'm waiting~!" Amu wiped her forehead. Where were they going, you ask? God knows.(Hee hee...Haruhi :3)

They eventually arrived at a dark alley. Amu gulped. Yuki grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Amu winced and looked into his eyes. They were full of... Lust? Oh no...

A menacing laugh broke her from her thoughts. "Y'know, I've always been fond of the dumb ones... You excel at that." Yuki whispered in her ear before slamming his lips to hers. Amu took this moment to gasp, letting Yuki's tounge slide into her mouth. She winced as she felt his hand crawl up her shirt. She pushed him away long enough for her to shout the first thing to come to her mind.

"IKUTO! HEL-"

"Heh, too late little girl. One more outburst and I swear... You WILL die... Let me have my fun for now, 'kay?" Yuki pulled out a knife from his jean pocket and held it to Amu's throat, drawing a little blood.

But then... All the pressure was gone.

She opened one eye. A black cat was attached to Yuki's arm. As he ran around screaming, Amu fell to the ground, no, she wasn't unconcious, just shocked. Who wouldn't be? She watched the cat attack Yuki. The cat... Wasn't Ikuto. She was sure of it. Ikuto was blue, not black. Though... _His eyes..._

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Yuki screamed, finally prying the cat off him. The cat landed gracefully at her feet. He looked up at her and yawned.

"Thank you... Kuro neko..." She whispered, hugging her knees. The cat looked confused. It ran up to her and licked her hand, nuzzling it. She laughed lightly, before reaching out to pet it. She noticed it had a worn collar on. Picking up the cat, she read the tag aloud.

"... Hinamori Amu..." She put the cat down and looked at it. The cat smirked.

"Took you long enough. And why can a random cat lick your hand but I can't? " He smirked, flicking his tail.

"B-But you're black!" Amu pointed at him, shaking slightly. (and not in that way! I'm not a racist person!)

"Ah... You forgot the chimney." Ikuto said, wiping the soot off of his paws. Amu tried to help him but it wasn't coming off that easily. She sighed.

"Ikuto... You're gonna hafta take a bath... " She waited for a perverted comment. None. But there was a...

"Yo! C'mon. Let's go back then! I feel dirtier than normal!" Ikuto was about 20 meters away. Amu put one hand on her neck, before noticing she was bleeding quite a bit. She sighed again and ran after Ikuto.

___________________________________________________________________At Amu's house___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do I have to?" Ikuto whined, squirming in Amu's tight grasp. She set him down in the luke-warm bathwater. She looked in the mirror. Her wound had stopped bleeding, due to the giant bandage on it.

_Clack_

"FREEDOM!" Ikuto screamed from the other room. Amu looked at the bath and at the door.

"IKUTO!" She screamed, and the chase begun.

-

-

-

-

"H-Hey! Not there!"

"HAHA!"

"Wah!"

-

-

-

-

"GOT YOU!"

"Heh..."

"?"

SLASH!

"OUCH!"

-

-

-

-

"Just... Get... In... The... Bath..."

"No freakin' way!"

-

-

-

-

"Ikuto... I'll take a bath with you~!"

"..."

"... I'll do it naked~!"

"YAHOO!"

-

-

-

-

Ikuto pouted. He got captured. Amu smiled as she shampooed his fur. (something you should NEVER DO to a CAT!) He squirmed a little, but not enough so he could get out. Amu got a towel out and wrapped him in it. She sat on the bed and dried him off gently.

She then remembered what Yuki had said._** "Y'know, I've always been fond of the dumb ones... You excel at that." **_

Was she really dumb? She felt a tear fall down her cheek and she watched it fall into Ikuto's fur. She gasped as he turned around to give her a sad look.

"Amu, what's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone, watching more tears come to her eyes. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Ikuto... Am I really stupid?" She asked, holding him tightly. He was shocked, to say the least. He smiled softly.

**"No... Amu you're... You're... You're ****perfect.****"**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ran: Ooh... A cliff-hanger....**

**Amu and Ikuto: WTF? WE ARE SO OOC!**

**Ran: *glares***

**Ikuto and Amu: ... *bows***

**Ran: Read and reveiw!**


	8. Nearly done peeps

**Ran: Hey! Thanks to a reliable source ( You know who you are~! ; ) ) , I found out that Tadase's voice actors a girl! HA! He's more gay than usual!**

**Tadase: But I'm a girl!**

**Ran: ... Thank you God. This day keeps getting better and better!**

**Tadase: S-Sato-san it was a joke! I-**

**Ran: Sato-san? God that's more annoying than Hinamori-san.**

**Tadase: *turns to Amu* Hinamori-san... I love-**

**Ran: SHUT UP! THIS IS AN AMUTO! *gets held back by Kukai* KUKAI?! WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Kukai: I have come to claim Amu's love!**

**Ran: ARGH!!!**

**Amu: *sweatdrops* G-Guys...**

**Ran: EVERYONE APART FROM AMU AND IKUTO GET OUT! **

***Tadase and Kukai leave* **

**Ran: I don't own anything! Love you guys~! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I-I-I'm perfect?" Amu looked at Ikuto. Ikuto avoided her gaze.

"Just forget it. Forget it." He said, jumping out of her arms and going to hide under the couch. He knew that Amu didn't know abot that spot. He curled up in a ball and tried to sleep.

----THE NEXT MORNING----

"Ikuto~! Breakfast!" Amu shouted, but the pitter-patter of feet were missing. Her heart stopped. Ikuto, no matter what mood he was in never disobedient. Amu ran around the house looking for him. Little did she know, Ikuto was under the couch, just sleeping under the couch. He opened one eye at the sound of her calling "Ikuto!". He yawned and poked his head out. Amu turned around and skidded across the floor to hug him.

"You idiot! I thought you ran away!" She grabbed him but he squirmed out of her grasp. He scoffed.

"No. You're the idiot for thinking I would." He said seriously. Amu blushed, and turned away.

"Please. L-like I'd care if you would... Please. Don't flatter yourself. " She said in her cool-and-spicy tone, which she hadn't used in an age. Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Alright. See you later, Amu." He whispered, before hopping out the window. Amu tried to catch him, but it was too late.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Ikuto patrolled the streets, being occasionally stopped by a little kid who wanted to pet him. He tried to pass them. Later, he watched the sun-set on a small hill. He heard a small crunch and looked to the side.

A girl Amu's age sat next to him. "You're so cute!" She smiled, "My names Ran!" She was wearing a red thigh-length jacket, with a short black dress. Her long hair was loose and went down to her collar bone.

Ikuto was about to speak when he remembered that no-one but Amu had heard him speak. He flicked his tail. "I ran away from home!" She continued, flipping her hair. "Are you a stray too?" She cocked her head to the side. She pulled his ear to see what he would do.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He shouted, but then noticed Ran's smirk. She stood up and sighed.

"You're obviously not a stray." She sighed walking away. Ikuto jumped in front of her.

"So a talking cat doesn't bother you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head.

"No it doesn't...Ikuto." She smirked. Ikuto glared.

"Just who the hell are you?" He glared, and Ran flashed him a toothy grin. She flicked him on the head.

"No-one you need to worry 'bout. Just run home to Amu 'kay?" She crossed her arms and started to walk away, but Ikuto stopped her again.

"What will you do if I don't? Huh? I don't wanna go back. I'm not wanted." He sighed, shrugging. Ran rolled her eyes.

"Cool-and-spicy Amu? Remember her? That's who you saw. Not the real one. So go back before I _REALLY_ hurt you." She stepped over him and continued walking. Ikuto smiled.

"Oh, Wait!" He shouted and he saw Ran turn around, and he smiled again. "How'd you know our names?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Ran shouted back, smiling to herself, "Just hurry back to Amu!" Ikuto nodded and ran away. Ran put on a beret. Her phone rang loudly.

"Oi, Ran! Have you got Amu and Ikuto back together?" A voice said. Ran chuckled.

"Yeah Kuro. I have." She said, the voice squealed.

"Yes! Meet you at the cafe?" Kuro said back. Ran thought for a second.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ran smiled, shutting her phone and putting it into her pocket. "The story can continue."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As he arrived in her neighborhood he saw signs that said:

_Have YOU Seen This Cat?_

_LOST!_

_A cat with midnight blue fur, may have red collar on! Responds to Ikuto!_

_REWARD: £1000_

_Reported by; Amu Hinamori_

He was shocked Amu cared about him that much. he started running to her house and a voice got louder.

"-itch! Where's ma money?" A voice said.

"I TOLD you, that is not IKUTO!" The all too familiar voice said back. Ikuto hopped into the window and looked for Amu. An obviously drunk blonde haired man (Not him.) pinned Amu against the wall. He was holding a dead rat in his hand.

"C'mon... This'll do bitch!" He shouted, laughing loudly. Amu winced with every movement he made. A large cut and many bruises covered her face and arms. She closed her eyes and kicked him.

HARD.

The man groaned and stumbled backwards. Amu took this moment to run, but tripped over Ikuto. Ikuto cursed and jumped onto the man's arm like normal. He stayed there for a second, before being thrown off by 'said' man. He chuckled and tried to hit Ikuto, but Ikuto dodged easily. Amu watched Ikuto fight, in her curled up in a ball position. She nearly screamed as Ikuto got hit by the man, and a cracking noise was made. Ikuto dropped to the floor, and the man shrugged.

"Dahlin' I'm leeaavin... Thiiisss isss borin'." He stumbled out the door, and Amu ran up to Ikuto, and started to cry.

"Ikuto you idiot! Why did you leave? Why did you come back? Why-" Tears ran freely down her face, and she wiped her eyes furiously.

"St-stop with the questions... Amu..." His breathing was ragged, and he was looking weak. Amu smiled faintly, and picked him up.

"Ikuto, we gotta get you to a vet, now!" She ran towards the door, and grabbed her car keys. She looked down at the cat, and she gasped.

_**No breath escaped him.**_

_**No heartbeat was felt.**_

_**No smirk on his lips.**_

_**No sparkle in his eyes.**_

_**No teasing was heard.**_

_**No Ikuto.**_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: No, Ikuto WON'T DIE! Don't worry...**

**Amu: *cries***

**Ikuto: *deadness***

**Ran: ... HE WON'T DIE! WHAT'S SO HARD ABOUT THIS??? 'Til I upload (which is two days from now!)**


	9. Sorry for the wait! Don't hurt me

**Ran: GOMEN! I-I AM SO SORRY! I- I-!**

**Amu: There, there. Ran doesn't own Shugo Chara. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I-Ikuto..." Amu whispered, dropping to the floor. "...Ikuto..." She repeated, looking at the motionless cat, tears running down her face. She hugged her knees. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed, sobbing. She stroked the cat. "Why did you... Why?"

_"...Because he loves you, Amu."_ A voice said.

"Why would... He..."

_"And I know, that deep in your heart, you feel the same."_

"I..."

_"Don't lie to yourself Amu."_

"..."

_"See? Admit it. For me."_

"I don't freakin' know who you are!"

_"I'm your 'smart' side. You hardly ever listen to me."_

"...Thanks..."

_"... You're so welcome, Amu.. Now.,"_

"I love... Ikuto?" Amu whispered, looking at the cat. "I love HIM?"

_"Gosh, when you say it like that you make it sound like a bad thing."_

Amu remembered when Ikuto had confessed to her. Sure, she didn't believe him, but for a split-second, her heart called out to her.

She smiled, and wiped a new tear from her eye. "So, I love him."

_"Duh. Great job, Amu."_

Amu picked up the still cat. "I love you." She smiled, hugging it close. Everything she had done with Ikuto, flashed before her eyes.

_**All the times he caught me...**_

**"You sure like to fall down..."**

_**All the times he protected me...**_

**'What are you doing?! Hurry up and break the eggs!'**

**"Urusai!"**

_**All the times he played for me...**_

**"Shinjiru no sha-"**

***String break***

**"Nice job. Your horrible singing broke a string on my violin."**

_**All the times he teased me...**_

**"You intrest me..."**

**"Huh?"**

***snigger***

**"AGAIN?!"**

Love...?

Yep, this was love.

And it sucked.

I mean, would you be happy if you realised that YOUR love just 'died'?

Amu hugged the cat again, and kissed his head.

"I'd never thought I would say this, but I... I love you, Ikuto. I mean, I love how you tease me to the point of insanity, how you say my name, how you look, your over perverted yet kind personality...I love you..." Amu said, before laying the cat down on her bed. She held the cat close and drifted off into a deep sleep. Not letting go of the cat once.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amu felt something against her body...

Warm... Yet cold...

Smooth... Yet textured...

Poke-able... Yet it had an 'If-you-dare-poke-me-again-you-will-freakin'-die' attitude....

She opened one eye, to see an eye staring back at her. Dangerously close.

A scream escaped her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She jumped away from the being, who was naked and lying next to her. The man leant against his hand.

"That's one way to welcome your guy after he 'dies'." The man smirked in a familiar voice.

"I-IKUTO!" Amu shouted, pouncing on him, hugging him and holding him tightly. She noticed he wasn't hugging back. She frowned. "WHY AREN'T YOU HUGGING BACK YOU... You naked person." Amu looked down and blushed. Ikuto smirked.

"You like what you see?" He asked. Amu was too happy to care. She jumped on him again and hugged him even tighter. A tear fell down her cheek. Ikuto hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I heard your little speech." He whispered in her ear, and Amu's eyes widened.

"W-What speech? I n-never said anythin'!" She lied, moving away from him and getting off the bed. Throwing him an old bathrobe, she walked out the room quickly.

_____________________________________________________________

Ikuto snuck up behind Amu, and he wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yo, Amu..." He smirked. He expected Amu to throw a fit at the hug, but she merely smiled.

"Hey Ikuto, I hope you release the death-grip you have on me, or I'll spill your breakfast on you." She whispered, holding up a piece of sausage as her proof. Ikuto immedietly released, and took a large step back. As she set the table for breakfast, she couldn't help but notice Ikuto's smirk. "And what are YOU so happy about?" She asked.

"Nothing, just admiring MY GIRLFRIENDS beauty." He smiled. Amu stopped.

"Girlfriend?, since when am I YOUR girlfriend?" She huffed, while putting milk and fruit on the table.

"Since you confessed to me last night, I dubbed you my girlfriend." He said plainly, while getting up from his position and sauntering to the table.

"I still don't get what you're on about..." She lied.

They ate breakfast in silence, ocasionally glancing up to look at eachother. Ikuto pushed his seat away from the table and picked up his and Amu's plates, washing them in the sink.

"Amu?" He looked at her while drying off the dishes.

"What?" She responded, shifting in her seat before finally getting up and helping him. He kissed her on the forehead, as they finished. (drying the dishes you pervs)

"Why do you like me? He asked, " I mean, I tease you... I'm a pervert... Feel free to stop me any time..."

"Who said I liked you?" She blushed, avoiding his gaze. Ikuto sighed, but smirked. He leant down.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, I've kissed you on the forehead a couple of times and you haven't reacted yet." He whispered. Amu's eyes widened.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: I hate myself for this chapter. You can hate me too. *cries* I AM SORRY!!!**

**Amu: Read and reveiw.**

**Ran: Bye... *sniff***


	10. Last Chapter TT

**Ran: Hey you guys!**

**Ikuto: Great, Ran, maybe you can answer this.**

**Ran: ?**

**Ikuto: WHY THE HELL ARE PEOPLE PUTTING UP VIDEOS OF ME PELVIC THRUSTING?!**

**Ran: *shrugs* 'Cos people think your sexy? Oh, and it's so cute!**

**Ikuto: But why don't you put up a DIFFERENT picture of me? There are a lot of OTHER sexy pictures and videos!**

**Ran: ... No. We don't wanna. Once again, I don't own anything!**

**Amu: *watches video* Wow.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

"That-that's because..." Amu couldn't think of anything to say. Ikuto chuckled.

"What? I'd _love_ to know your answer." He smirked, and Amu blushed.

"It-it-it's nothing!" She replied, and she dropped to her knees. Ikuto knealt down to her level.

"Amu, tell me the truth..." He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want to know if what you said was true." Amu sniffed, her face totally red. She looked at ikuto.

"Yeah. Everything._ EVERYTHING I SAID WAS TRUE, OKAY_?! Are you happy now? Figuring it out?! Huh? Or are you not satisfied?" She cried, "Do you want me to do a dance while singing a song about my love? Or, are you just gonna tease me like usual?!" Ikuto responded by hugging her tightly.

"Do you still really think I'm the bad guy?" He whispered again. "Amu, grow up."

"Huh?" She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "What do you mean, 'Grow up?' " Ikuto stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Exactly what it implies, Amu, it's not that hard." He sighed, making Amu blush. "I'm gonna go now. Okay?" He didn't wait for a response, he jumped out the window.

**In a grey dressing gown. **

**Without underwear.**

**Good job.**

**You'll stun the younger veiwers.**

**(AN: Wait... If he 'lost' Yoru, he can't- IKUTO NO! DON'T COMMIT SUICIDE!)**

_**--that night--**_

Amu waited on her bed, in her house, for Ikuto. She left the balcony door open and waited.

N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

She thought he would be back. Y'know, just like that. Another one of his-

_**"Amu, grow up..."**_

What did he mean? She was eighteen. She was grown up. Okay, she was hugging a teddy-bear tightly, and curled up in a ball... But she was as grown up as anyone. Looking out into the night sky, she just thought of HIM. Before she knew it, a tear ran down her face.

Why was she crying?

Was she not grown up enough for Ikuto's taste? Mabye that was it. She was frustrated with herself. For not being good enough. Damn her. WHY? How could she prove she WAS grown up?!

_Knock Knock_

There it was.

She quickly opened the door to find a-

A note?

_Meet me where we'll begin, for the second time_

_Ikuto_

Beginning? What? Oh! Ikuto's so confusing. What should she do? And what did he mean, 'Second time'?

**Amu, you idiot.**

"... What?" She whispered, she crumpled the note up and threw it on the floor. She growled and went to go stand on her balcony. A cool breeze hit her face, and she felt a little better. Watching the clouds pass over the moon and disapear, she felt a sudden sense of calm. Looking out, she suddenly saw a bright light, in the distance. Huh, she never noticed this one before... What was it?

_An amusement park..._

"That's it!" She shouted, running back inside and grabbing her coat. There was still time. Never stopping once, she skidded around corners and into the big, wide gates of the amusement park. Sprinting and looking feverishly for him until-

She saw him.

Sitting on the bench, a look a doubtfulness was spread across his face. His bangs covered his eyes, and Amu felt a pang of guilt.

"Ikuto..." She whispered, walking slowly towards him. "Ikuto." She repeated and he looked up towards her. His face lit up and he jumped up from the seat. He grabbed Amu and held her tightly, secretly never wanting to let go.

Amu started to cry against his chest. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Oh, that angelic voice, laced with concern for her well-being. She looked at the ground.

"I-Ikuto, I-I'm sorry... I d-doubted you and then- you..." She wiped her eyes quickly and Ikuto smiled.

"Don't worry, Amu. It's all over now." He soothed, bringing her into another tight hug. She cried even harder when he did this. "I love you, Amu."

She smiled. "I love you too, Ikuto." As those words left her mouth, he leant down to capture her lips in a kiss. She giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**(One week later)**

"Now Utau, close your eyes..." Amu whispered as she started to push Utau through the door of her house, which she and Ikuto now shared. Ikuto was sleeping on the couch, a book in his hand.

**Perfect.**

She pushed Utau a little farther until Utau was facing the couch. Amu smirked. "Okay, open your eyes in... 3... 2...1" Utau's eyes widened.

"IKUTO!" She screamed, and jumped on him. Amu laughed and sat down on the couch opposite.

"U-Utau?!" He stared at her and tried to push her off. Nah, she was too strong. He glared at Amu, who was sitting with a huge grin on her face on the other couch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple hours later, they got Utau out of the house. With much difficulty, I might add. Amu smiled at Ikuto.

"Did you like your gift?" She giggled, and Ikuto pouted.

"No." He replied in a childish voice. Amu giggled more. She walked over to hm and hugged him.

"I'm sorry~!" She felt two arms wrap around her.

"It's okay, just when you want to invite my sister over, tell me so I can RUN." He chuckled. Amu snuggled into his neck and he held her tighter. He pulled back and kissed her gently. Amu smiled into the kiss. He pulled away reluctantly.

"C'mon, let's go get some sleep." He grabbed her hand and walked into the bedroom. "Tommorow's another day."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ran: This is last chapter everyone. Sucks, huh? This chapter was... Very... Cliche? Maybe.**

**Amu: Yeah, but how long does it take you to update?!**

**Ran: My internet wasn't workin' for a while, but I was just typing in the wrong network key... Whoops.**

**Ikuto: Ah, PEBCAC.**

**Ran and Amu: ...?**

**Ikuto: Problem Exists Between Computer And Chair.**

**Ran: YOU BASTARD!**

**Ikuto: Sorry, it must of been an I-dee-ten-tee problem.**

**Ran and Amu: Huh? **

**Ikuto: Type it on the computer. *smirk***

**Ran: I...D...10...T? ID10T? HEY!**

**Amu: *giggle***

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Everyone who reveiwed! Your reveiws (good or bad, but mostly the good ones) helped me write this story!**_

_**And... **_

_**A special thanks to **__**Kur0-18-tenshi**__**, who has given me ideas and support throughout this story!**_

_**So until next time...**_

_**Ja ne!**_

**^.^**

**Now, review please!**

**I**

**V**


End file.
